Là où nous allons, nous n'avons pas besoin de routes
by corbeauprophet
Summary: Un gosse, un savant fou et un chien: le début d'un étrange chemin vers l'aventure que nous connaissons.
1. Chapter 1

**note de l'auteur:** Comme d'habitude, je remercie Aissrikawaii pour m'avoir relu et corrigé. Je sais que le thème à déjà été abordé un bon nombre de fois mais j'avais envie d'y ajouter mon grain de sel.

**disclaimer:** Malgré tous mes efforts pour retourner dans le passé et changer le cour des choses, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. X(

* * *

« Vous devez signer ici, merci. »

L'homme griffonna sur le reçu et rentra chez lui, le paquet sous le bras. Le garçon reprit sa route, un morceau de Huey Lewis dans les oreilles. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa liste. Encore deux livraisons à faire pour la petite boutique de pièce détachées qui l'avait embauché pour le week-end et ensuite il serait libre. Le skate-board au plancher, il s'accrocha au par-choc d'une voiture qui partait dans la direction voulue.

Quelques personnes jetèrent des regards surpris et désapprobateurs. Il ne s'en formalisa pas. Du haut de ses treize ans ce mode de transport était rapidement devenu une habitude.

Bien sur, les deux livraisons étaient dans des directions opposées et il lui fallut une bonne heure pour arriver à l'avant dernière. A ce rythme là, il en aurait pour la journée. Cependant, c'était grâce à ces petits boulots qu'il pouvait acheter ses cassettes de musique, des manuels de guitare et un jour, il s'en était fait la promesse, il s'offrirait une Gibson SG.

Il ne restait plus qu'un colis dans son sac. L'adresse indiquait « 1646 Avenue John Kennedy ». Il soupira et repris sa route. Il était déjà quatre heure moins le quart et il devait absolument repasser à la boutique avant sept heures, heure de fermeture.

Il mit un peu plus d'une heure pour arriver à l'espèce de garage qui juxtaposait le fast-food ou il allait parfois avec ces amis. Il connaissait l'endroit de réputation. On disait qu'un vieux fou y habitait. De nombreuses rumeurs courraient dans Hill Valley au sujet du personnage. Les gens parlaient d'explosions, de bruits étranges et de lumières inquiétantes la nuit.

Il hésita devant la porte, un petit paquet assez lourd d'une main, le reçu à faire signer de l'autre, mais pas longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas se défiler maintenant. Que dirait-il à son employeur ? Job d'un week-end ou pas, il devait le faire bien. Et puis, il n'était pas un lâche. Il frappa à la porte.

Aboiements, grattements de l'autre côté, suivis d'une voix étouffée et la porte s'ouvrit sur un étrange individu. Cheveux blanc, en pétard, blouse de laboratoire taché, le cliché du savant fou dans toute sa splendeur. A ses cotés, un gros chien gris commença à renifler ses baskets et à lui tourner autour. « Ne fait pas attention à Einstein, il ne mord pas. »

Les deux personnages se tenaient là, hésitants. Le savant fou semblait aussi surpris, maladroit et hésitant face au jeune garçon que l'autre l'était face à cette étrange apparition.

« Heu…bonjour. Vous êtes bien le docteur Emmett Brown ? »

« _ C'est moi, pourquoi ?

_ Bah, j'ai un colis pour vous. Tenez. Vous devez signer là… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que l'homme s'était emparé du paquet en poussant des cris de joie. Son visage en était éclairé, comme possédé. Il rentra mi courant, mi sautillant et entreprit de défaire le paquet. L'autre, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait entrer ou attendre sur le perron se balançait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre quand une voix lui cria de l'intérieur : « ne reste pas dehors, mon garçon ! »

Alors qu'il pénétrait l'étrange atelier jonché de papiers, d'horloges, de mystérieuses machines et d'un tas d'autres choses, le docteur Emmett Brown reprit. « Comment t'appelles-tu ?

_ Marty... Marty McFly.

_ Et bien, Marty, passe-moi la boite à outils qui est juste à coté de toi, tu veux bien ? »

Il ne chercha même pas à discuter. L'homme avait la tête et les bras sous une machine dont pendait les fils électriques et il n'avait pas l'air disposé à porter son attention sur autre chose que son travail. De temps en temps, il demandait au jeune homme de lui ramener tel ou tel outil, de lui tenir un morceau de la machine ou de maintenir un fil en place le temps d'une soudure.

Ils restèrent un certain temps ainsi. Le docteur Brown semblait ravi d'avoir une oreille plus ou moins attentive à laquelle s'adresser quand à Marty, il était fasciné par les étranges machines qui l'entouraient et qui semblaient avoir pris possession des lieux.

Finalement, l'intriguant personnage se redressa, poussa un cri de satisfaction et empoigna une prise électrique. Marty et Einstein reculèrent prudemment.

_ Regarde !

Et il brancha la machine.

Un ronronnement s'éleva et s'amplifia de plus en plus. La structure de l'engin se mit à vibrer et à fumer. Toute la pièce tremblait.

_Euréka ! Ça marche ! Ah ah ! Regarde ça, mon garçon ! Cette petite merveille absorbe les déchets et les convertit en carburant ! J'ai réussi !

Il dansait autour de l'appareil en parlant d'améliorations pour l'humanité, de projet pour le futur et d'autres choses moins compréhensibles mais tout aussi formidables quand les vibrations se firent plus puissantes et la fumée bien plus noire et menaçante.

_ Doc' ! Attention !

Ils ne purent que se jeter au sol avant la déflagration, le temps que les débris aillent s'écraser à droite à gauche. La tempête passée, le silence prit la place.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que les deux hommes à terre relèvent prudemment la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils restèrent un instant sans bouger. Puis, très lentement, d'un même mouvement, sans oser se relever, ils se tournèrent vers la source du danger.

_Nom de Zeus !

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux était celui d'un véritable tas de ruines. Toute la structure extérieure de l'engin avait été arrachée par le souffle de l'explosion et l'intérieur s'était ouvert comme une sorte d'horrible fleur fanée métallique dont un liquide noir et poisseux, qui n'était sûrement pas écologique, s'échappait en suintant.

Le docteur Brown fit quelques pas prudents puis contemplant le désastre : « Pour une réussite, c'est plutôt décevant. Il va me falloir des semaines pour tout reconstruire. »

Marty, voyant que rien ne faisait mine d'exploser, s'était redressé aussi et, comprenant que le scientifique était prêt à recommencer ses bricolages, jugea bon d'intervenir.

_ Ecoutez, Doc', vous ne pensez pas que vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui ? Je veux dire, je connais ça, vous savez. C'est le genre de truc qui ne fait que s'aggraver. Vous devriez peut-être… je ne sais pas, faire une pause et laisser tout ça.

_ Je suppose que tu raison Marty. J'y verrais mieux à tête reposée.

Ils débarrassaient une partie des débris lorsque le regard de Marty se posa sur le reçu qui gisait abandonné par terre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de se figer. Il était déjà six heure et demi. Le temps de trouver des voitures empruntant le même trajet que lui, il lui faudrait sûrement une heure pour retourner à la quincaillerie, si le trafique était clément.

_ Oh, la vache ! J'avais complètement oublié. Monsieur Howard va me passer un de ces savon !

_ Tu parle de Harold Howard ? Je le connaîs bien, je lui répare des trucs de temps en temps. Sa boutique ferme à sept heure.

_ Je sais, Doc ! Ecoutez, c'était super, les explosions et tout, mais je dois vraiment y aller.

En disant cela, il s'était emparé de son skate-board et sortit précipitamment. Alors qu'il cherchait désespérément une voiture partant dans la bonne direction, il entendit qu'on l'appelait. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit le docteur Brown qui lui faisait de grands signes au volant d'une camionnette.

_ Je te ramène. Viens. Après tout, c'est de ma faute si tu n'est pas repartit tout de suite. Je m'en voudrais si tu avais des problèmes à cause de moi.

Le soir commençait à tomber et se faire remorquer à cette heure était assez dangereux, Marty fut donc soulagé de la proposition du scientifique.

Il le rejoignit à l'intérieur du véhicule. Alors qu'ils démarraient, un doute le prit. Se tournant vers le conducteur il demanda: « Dites moi, Doc', ce truc ne risque pas d'exploser, au moins ? »

Devant l'air décontenancé et choqué de son interlocuteur, le garçon fut prit d'un irrésistible fou-rire. Comprenant qu'il plaisantait, le docteur Brown sourit à son tour, reconnaissant qu'au vu des évènements aillant suivis leur rencontre, la question était quelque peu légitime.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la quincaillerie, monsieur Howard s'apprêtait déjà à fermer boutique. Le docteur dut rappeler Marty, qui commençait déjà à sortir de la voiture, pour lui signer le reçu. Puis celui-ci se précipita vers son employeur. « Attendez ! »

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui tendit les papiers, hors d'haleine.

_ Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! J'étais sur le point de rentrer chez moi. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? J'ai cru que tu avais eu des problèmes.

_ C'est de ma faute, Harold, je l'ai retenu un peu trop longtemps, ne lui en veux pas.

_ Emmett ! ça faisait longtemps. Alors comme ça tu me vole mes employés ? J'espère que tu ne l'as pas trop maltraité. Le dernier qui t'a livré quelque chose m'a déclaré qu'il ne mettrait plus un pied chez toi et je ne l'ai jamais revu.

Sous ses airs bourrus, quelque peu renforcé par son physique de gros ours, Mr Howard était quelqu'un de gentil et compréhensif. A partir du moment où il sut que son jeune livreur était en compagnie du docteur, il était rassuré. Il connaissait l'homme depuis longtemps et même s'il le trouvait parfois un peu trop excentrique à son goût, il savait que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Il ne fit pas d'histoires pour le retard de Marty.

Il faisait nuit quand la camionnette s'arrêta dans le cartier de Lyon Estates, devant la demeure des McFly. Le garçon remercia le docteur Brown de l'avoir ramené et rentra à la maison où l'attendait sa mère, une bouteille de vodka à la main et son père, attablé devant le rapport que son patron aurait du rédiger lui- même.

Le vieux scientifique vérifia que le garçon était bien rentré, avant de redémarrer. Seul dans son laboratoire, la pensée lui effleura l'esprit qu'il était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Et puis, Einstein avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier cette compagnie.

* * *

To be continued.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez par review.


	2. Chapter 2

Le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire. Encore des remerciements à Aissrikawaii pour m'avoir corrigé.

Retour vers le futur ne m'appartient toujours pas mais je ne désespère pas. (il me faut juste le bon convecteur temporel.)

* * *

Le docteur Brown était en ville.

Il avait beau être un scientifique et avoir une préférence pour la nourriture spirituelle que lui procuraient ses expériences, de temps en temps, il fallait bien penser à manger, et pour cela, il fallait faire les courses. Il en avait aussi profité pour faire réparer l'une de ses horloges.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'hôtel de ville, un appel retenti. Se retournant, il reconnut immédiatement le garçon qui l'avait livré, il y avait bien une dizaine de jours désormais.

Le gamin -quel était son nom, déjà ?- se dirigeait vers lui en trottant d'une façon un peu bondissante. Il avait quelque chose d'un écureuil et il traversait la rue sans trop se soucier des voitures qui pouvaient passer, son skate-board sous le bras et son visage arborant un sourire ravi.

_ Eh ! Bonjour ! Dites, encore merci pour la dernière fois, vous m'avez vraiment sauvé la mise, monsieur Brown.

_ De rien…heu… Marty ! C'est ça ? Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est vraiment naturel. J'espère que tes parents n'étaient pas trop inquiets.

_ Oh, ça ? Vous savez, ma mère s'inquiète tout le temps, de toute façon. Et mon père a bien trop de travail pour ça. Au fait, monsieur Brown, et la machine qui nous a sautée au visage ? Vous en êtes où ?

_ Malheureusement, j'ai dû faire une croix dessus, pour l'instant. La technologie actuelle n'est pas encore suffisante. Je crains qu'il ne faille attendre probablement une vingtaine d'années avant qu'un tel engin puisse avoir une chance de fonctionner.

_ Peut-être. Dites, monsieur…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Le docteur Brown se retourna vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

_ Etrange. Je ne me souvenais pas t'avoir entendu m'appeler comme ça auparavant. Tu n'es pas forcé de me donner du « monsieur » à tout bout de champs. De toute façon je ne pense pas appartenir à la bonne catégorie sociale pour ça.

_ D'accord, c'est vous qui voyez, mais je dois vous appeler comment alors ?

_ Je ne sais pas ! Comment m'appelais tu la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ?

_ Vous voulez dire : la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré. Je vous ai crié 'Doc'' au moment où nous somme tombé à terre avant l'explosion. Mais, bon…Je n'allais pas vous dire : « Attention, couchez-vous, monsieur le docteur Brown. » Et après… j'avoue que j'étais trop occupé à tenter d'arriver à l'heure pour y faire attention… 'Doc'' j'aime bien. Je trouve que ça vous va bien. Enfin, si vous êtes d'accord.

Le docteur Brown resta silencieux un instant. Il faisait tourner ce nom dans sa tête. C'était court, ça claquait bien quand on le disait, et c'était naturel, spontané. Voilà. Spontané, comme le garçon qu'il avait en face de lui. « Oui. J'aime aussi. Doc' Brown. Doc' Brown! Doc'! Ça sonne bien. » Pris d'un doute il demanda soudain : « Au fait, ça ne te dérange pas, que je t'appelle Marty ? »

_ Vous plaisantez ? Bien sûr que non ! Tous mes amis m'appellent Marty.

Il l'avait dit d'une façon tellement simple que ça semblait être une chose tout à fait normale pour lui. Et pourtant, le gosse ne semblait pas naïf ou du genre à faire confiance à n'importe qui. Alors, pourquoi s'était-il attaché aussi vite à un vieux fou dangereux, solitaire au possible et dont la réputation de catastrophe humaine s'était répandu, plus ou moins à tort (enfin, disons que les termes étaient largement ( un peu) exagérés) dans tout Hill Valley ? Il avait parfois du mal à saisir toutes les subtilités des réactions et des sentiments humains. Un jour, il devrait vraiment s'y pencher de façon sérieuse.

Mais en attendant, il décida d'oublier ces détails et de simplement accepter l'amitié qui s'offrait si soudainement à lui. Il chassa donc toutes ces considérations d'un geste de la main.

_ Doc', vous vous sentez bien ? Vous avez l'air vachement agité.

_ Quoi ? Non, non. Tout va bien.

Il reprit tous ses sacs de courses remplis à ras-bord de choses aussi diverses que variées et commença à marcher vers la camionnette. La difficulté de l'opération se trouvait augmentée par le nombre et la contenance élevée des dits sacs en papier qui oscillaient dangereusement dans les bras du scientifique. Les sourcils froncés par la concentration, il oublia un instant le gamin pour se focaliser sur sa tâche principale : ramener sans encombre son fardeau jusqu'au coffre sans le répandre sur la voie publique.

_ Heu…Doc' ?

_ Pas maintenant, mon garçon, tu vois bien que je suis…nom de Zeus !…

Une conserve s'était lâchement échappée alors qu'il portait son attention sur une botte de carottes qui tentaient de se faire la malle. D'un prodigieux mouvement d'épaule et de tête, il parvint à bloquer la fuyarde au creux de son cou et il se démenait maintenant contre les fameuses carottes qui profitaient de l'occasion pour s'éclipser doucement. Une habile manœuvre lui permit cependant de mettre l'un des autres sacs sur la trajectoire des légumes qui finirent leur chute entre la brique de lait et le savon à la lavande.

_… Occupé.

La conserve glissait de nouveau dangereusement et un bocal de cornichon commençait à comprendre qu'il pourrait tirer profit de la confusion générale pour tenter un vol plané en direction du sol. Alors qu'ils allaient faire le grand plongeon, une main rattrapa les condiments, en profita pour dégager la conserve et libéra le docteur Brown d'un des sacs en papier remplis de fruits.

_ Enfin, Doc', qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'acheter tous ces trucs ? Vous ne pourrez jamais porter tout ça tout seul ! Passez moi au moins quelques sacs.

_ Merci. Tiens… Si tu pouvais aussi prendre celui-là…Je suis garé à deux rues d'ici.

A eux deux, la tâche redevint humainement possible et le trajet se fit sans encombre. Marty sauta à l'arrière du véhicule pour y décharger ses paquets puis libéra rapidement les bras du docteur. Une fois les courses rangées en un lieu où elles ne risquaient plus de rouler dieu sait où, ils se posèrent sur le rebord de la remorque afin de reprendre leur souffle et de contempler leur travail.

Le docteur Brown prit soudain la parole.

_ Dis-moi, tu travailles toujours chez ce vieux Howard ?

_ Heu, non. J'ai arrêté il y a cinq jours. Les livraisons étaient vraiment très éloignées les unes des autres, ça me faisait rentrer vraiment trop tard.

_ J'en suis désolé.

_ Ouais, moi aussi, mais bon… C'est pas si grave.

Le silence s'installa. Pas le silence lourd et inconfortable qui plombe les conversations et qui devient palpable de gêne. Plutôt celui qui annonce que la conversation n'est pas tout à fait fini. Celui qui précède les déclarations importantes qui peuvent changer des destinées, le silence un peu nerveux d'un futur en marche.

_ Dites-moi, Doc', vous n'auriez pas besoin de quelqu'un pour, je ne sais pas moi… ranger des choses, vous passer des outils, tenir des trucs, ce genre d'activités …

_ Un assistant ? C'est-à-dire… J'ai toujours travaillé seul, mais, dans le fond…

Le scientifique réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait même très fort. La compagnie du gosse était agréable et même s'il ne semblait pas franchement intéressé par la science, il était quand même assez futé et curieux. Du point de vue de l'homme de science, c'était un avantage. Du point de vue de l'homme qui serait responsable d'un môme de treize ans, c'était un inconvénient. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Marty, il s'en voudrait terriblement. D'un autre côté, on parlait d'un gamin qui s'accrochait aux voitures pour se rendre d'un point à un autre et qui avait l'air d'être un habitué des petits boulots en tous genres. Il sourit.

_ … pourquoi pas. Je dois y réfléchir. Et il me faut l'accord de tes parents.

Le visage du garçon se refrogna légèrement mais il promit de les mettre au courant. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de beaucoup plus discuter car un groupe de jeunes firent de grands signes à Marty en criant à travers la rue.

_ Je dois vous laisser, Doc. Vous me dites, hein ? Quand vous aurez pris votre décision. Tenez, je vous donne le téléphone de la maison.

Ils se dirent au-revoir et le garçon partit en courant vers ses amis. Apparemment, courir était quelque chose de naturel chez lui. Il se retourna pour faire un signe de la main au vieux scientifique qui lui répondit par un sourire avant de se mettre en route vers son laboratoire et vers un futur moins solitaire. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi jeune et en forme de toute sa vie.


End file.
